Traditional cooling systems, such as refrigeration and air-conditioning systems, include a compressor, a condensing unit, an expansion valve and an evaporator. The compressor compresses gaseous refrigerant exiting the evaporator and discharges the high pressure refrigerant to the condensing unit. The condensing unit operates as a heat exchanger enabling heat transfer from the gaseous refrigerant to a heat sink (e.g. air or water). The refrigerant condenses within the condensing unit and a state change occurs from gas to liquid. The liquid refrigerant exits the condensing unit and flows to the evaporator through the expansion valve. The evaporator also operates as a heat exchanger enabling heat transfer from the atmosphere surrounding the evaporator to the liquid refrigerant. As the heat transfer occurs, the temperature of the refrigerant increases until a state change occurs from liquid to gas. The gas refrigerant is drawn into the suction side of the compressor and the cooling cycle continues.
The condensing unit can be one of an air-cooled condensing unit (ACU) or a water-cooled condensing unit (WCU). An ACU typically includes a fin-tube refrigerant-to-air heat exchanger, an air flow device such as a fan motor and fan blade and associated controls (not shown). In the case of an ACU, air provides the heat sink enabling heat transfer from the condensing unit. A WCU typically includes a refrigerant-to-water heat exchanger and associated controls (not shown). In the case of a WCU, water provides the heat sink enabling heat transfer from the condensing unit.
The particular configuration of the condensing unit depends on various system parameters including the compressor, heat exchanger, controls, refrigerant type, operating temperatures and the like. As a result, repetitive design and testing steps are typically required to provide an appropriate condensing unit for a given cooling system.